My Hetalia Song Fic
by AwesomenessUponMe
Summary: Song Fic. I don't own any song in this story. Any pair recommendations are allowed with the song title. Rated T for harsh language and sometimes gore. Hetero, Homo, 2p!, Nyotalia, and anything but no SMUT. Pairings such as USUK, Prumano, Spamano, Pruhun, RusAme and many more.
1. Broken Prussia x Hungary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or even Alright. Alright belonged to Hot Chelle Rae.**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Song: Alright**

 **Character(s):**

 ***Prussia as Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 ***Hungary as Elizabetha Hedervary**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt took his very first ride on his car around midnight after his break up with Elizabetha Hedervary, his beloved girlfriend. As he started o drive off, he turned on the radio and there played their song which played everywhere he seemed to be at before this but after their break up.

Gilbert ran his hands through his hair, "She thought it'll be alright, huh? I hope it will…" He mumbled while glaring at the quiet road.

When he returned to his house from the bar, he went directly to his balcony and gazed at the stars that reminded him the rare beauty of the Hungarian. Her shining green eyes that seemed to be more like a precious emerald gems to him. Her soft long light brown hair that swayed when she walks. Her beautiful smile.

And then the darkness drawn to him when he entered his dim room. He remembered the bags that she was holding that day, the last words he remembered and heard.

" _ **I'm breaking up with you…"**_

Gilbert threw the nearby chair of his study table to the door Elizabetha went out. He ran outside and gripped the railings hard that made his knuckles turn more pale than the rest.

He breathe in and glared at the sky, "Tell me that it's gonna be alright! Because you know clearly that it won't be!" He shouted and tears streamed down his face. He harshly wiped it off.

"Come back this midnight, and tell me it'll be alright…" He mumbled and headed to his bed that was once _their_ bed.

He slept and mumbled something in his sleep, "I won't be alright without you, liebling…"

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _We're face to face while the stars are burning bright and tell me everything is gonna be alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it'll never be alright without you…"_ The song stopped.

The DJ clapped his hands, "And that was our song for this midnight! Have a good evening everybody! Bonne Nuit!" He said and then was turned to another channel…

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **I just got the idea, I don't mind if you don't like it.**

 **The song title is "Alright" by** _ **Hot Chelle Rae**_ **like what I said at the beginning, I don't own the song.**


	2. 2p Fem England x America

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or** _ **"Blank Space"**_ **by** _ **"Taylor Swift"**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Song: Blank Space**

 **Character(s):**

 **-2p!Fem!England as Rose Kirkland**

 **-America as Alfred Jones**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, where you've been?" Rose asked the newly arrived American in her lawn.

Alfred smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm from America, I'm staying here in England for awhile" He said and grabbed Rose's hand and kissed.

"I could show you incredible things~" Rose said.

Alfred smiled and held her hand, "That would be cool." He said.

…

"Have you met Francoise Bonnefoy?" Rose asked.

Alfred nodded, "Oh, dear, don't ever listen to that woman! She'll tell you I'm insane, because of my game." Rose said.

"What game?" Alfred asked.

Rose giggled, "Oh, you'll love it!"

* * *

 **…**

* * *

After a month, Alfred have been meeting a new girl and Rose is getting jealous and her room were all destroyed an the paintings of Alfred were torn apart or a pentagram was drawn.

Rose looked outside her lawn and saw Alfred and the new woman. She laughed an insane laugh at the two.

"Oh my god, who is she? Oh let's not worry, you'll come back, I'm sure of it, because I'm your nightmare dress like your day dream~" She giggled while playing the flaming knife on her hand.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"U-Umm, Rose? What's with these warnings? And where are we heading?" Alfred asked as he followed Rose to a room.

She turned to him, walking backwards with her finger on her lips, "Those warnings are warnings, honey. And we're going to my game room. I promise you'll like it dearly~" She said and then stole a kiss.

Alfred smirked and then continued to follow, "Sure, babe."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

" _Boys, only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya. Boys, only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya!"_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

The television were full of news about an American found dead in an abandoned mansion of the Kirkland's.

He was found dead with plenty of cuts and his blood were drained.

Rose giggled as she watch the news, "Don't worry, you have your name in a special blank space." She said and dipped her finger on Alfred's blood in a bowl and started writing Alfred's name on the blank space she was referring to.

A blank space next to the space where it was written, _'Francis Bonnefoy',_ Francoise's cousin.

Rose finished writing and sighed in satisfaction, "Good. So this one end up due to my jealousy. I wonder where's that bitch, though… Hmm~" She wondered.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Another dead body found in the fountain at the same abandoned mansion, now it was a girl known as Alice Dorado.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **So it turned out like this, it was out of script but I did it anyway. That was 'Blank Space' by** _ **'Taylor Swift'.**_


	3. France x Jeanne D'Arc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or "1234" of "Plain White T's".**

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

 **Song: 1234**

 **Character(s):**

 ***France as Francis Bonnefoy**

 ***Jeanne D'Arc as Jeanne**

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **Francis's POV:**_

 _ **1…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **4…**_

I met this girl, a caring pretty girl.

She gave me all the love she can ever give. She took care of me when I'm feeling sad and even told me that I'm special even though I know I'm not.

She make it all good when I hurt so bad, she barely gets mad at me even it was all too wrong. That's why I love being around her.

She makes it seemed easy.

As easy as counting number, as easy as 1,2,3,4!

* * *

…

* * *

" _There's only 1 thing, 2 to do, 3 words, 4 you~ There's only 1 way, 2 say, those 3 words, and that's what I'll do."_

* * *

…

* * *

And now I'm standing in front of the house of this pretty girl.

Her name is, Jeanne. My beloved Jeanne.

I rang the doorbell and gulped when I heard the incoming footsteps. And it opened to show how beautiful this girl is.

She smiled at me, that gorgeous smile, "What are you doing here, Francis?" She asked.

I breathed in and smiled back, "Isn't this day lovely?" I started.

Jeanne giggled, "Yes, it is—"

"As lovely as you are before, right now and the next day." I continued and it made her blush.

She smiled, "Silly, Francis." She said, "What are you doing here actually?"

I knelt down and raised my hands with that small precious box that contained the effort and love from me. "Jeanne," I said as I looked up to her. "I love you since that very precious day we first met. I love you for who you are. I love you by being by my side. I love you until my last day and my next life. Will you marry me?" I asked. I longed for this day to come and now it's in front of me. It's now or never!

Jeanne covered her mouth as tears of joy streamed down her face and then she nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will, Francis! I will marry you!" She exclaimed from her covered mouth.

I instantly went up and hugged her like I won a jackpot and I just did. I won the best prize, this beautiful girl in front of me.

I kissed her, finally, "I'm so glad to have you to complete my life, my love." I mumbled on her hair.

Jeanne nodded, "Me too, Francis, me too." She replied.

" _I love you, Jeanne."_

* * *

…

* * *

 **Please: Favorite, Alert and Review!**

 **First time… First time I wrote a POV of somebody. I don't own** _ **"1234" by "Plain White T's.**_


	4. Fem Estonia x England

**So I made a new rare pair that will stay with me until I die.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Sigh by Vocaloid.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Song: Sigh**

 **Character(s):**

 ***Fem!Estonia as Ericka Von Bock**

 ***England as Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ericka sighed and stop herself from swinging on the swing near from their house. Since the time she can't remember she sighed every single day without a miss since then. She lost someone close to her and yet she can't even remember that person anymore.

She stood up and went to the bridge for the stream that separates a town. She stood there for minutes of remembering the person so dear to her but she just can't. Ericka decided to go home instead of remembering nothing.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

After that day she went back to that bridge but this time she cried. She can't stop the tears, it was like a faucet with fault that can't be undo…

And then a mysterious boy appeared right in front of her, he smiled at her and then reached up to her, "Please, don't cry. Smile, beautiful lady." He said and then wiped off her tears away.

…but every broken faucets can be undo by a repairman.

Ericka looked at him and felt a tinged of happiness. "W-Who are you?" She asked the boy.

The boy just smiled, "That's isn't important! You should be happy! You're beautiful and it would be a waste if you'll ruin it with a cry." He said and dragged her out of the bridge and towards a peaceful field with lots of random beautiful flowers.

The boy left Ericka standing there and stared at the flowers amazingly. He made something and turned to Ericka, "Lean slightly please." He asked.

Ericka leaned down and looked at the boy placing a crown of flowers on her head. "T-Thank you." She mumbled and hugged the little boy.

The boy smiled and hugged her back, "I just wanted to stop those bloody sighs." He whispered.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

After some time of bonding with each other, Ericka seemed to remember the little boy on one of her forgotten memories. She cried when she realized who actually he was.

He's that person she lost long ago, he's Arthur, her best friend.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Ericka cried in front of her dead best friend, her long hair blocking her vision. "D-Don't leave me!" She begged but it stayed nothing. He's dead, no one can take him back to her life ever again. She grabbed his hand and cried on it. "P-Please…" His hands were cold and no matter how she rubbed her hands on his, it didn't heated.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ericka looked and saw the boy smiling down at her, "So you remember, huh?" He said.

She reached up to him, "A-Arthur!" She exclaimed as she reached out but the boy was starting to fade away.

Arthur smiled, "No more sighs okay?" He said and then completely vanished.

Ericka sat there crying but not long after, she smiled, "I won't." She said.

 _'I love you, Arthur.'_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **And that's it! No lyrics this chapter because it's… Japanese! I don't own Sigh by Vocaloid Kagamine Rin.**_


End file.
